A Canadian Witch at Hogwarts
by city-gal
Summary: A new girl has come to Hogwarts...from Canada. With a spunky attitude. Find out who she has her eye on...
1. The Girl From Away

I took a deep breath before she got out of the car. "Common, Abby", I said to myself, "you've done this before. Remember grade 9? You didn't know anyone there, and you made like 5 friends on the first day." But that only made me feel worse. I remembered Samantha, Olivia, and Gracie, who are my three best friends at my old school back in Toronto. Now I was here, in London, England, for God's sake.  
  
My mum was already outside in the drop area in King's Cross Train Station. I got out of the car and grabbed my trunk from the trunk. Or boot, as the British say. Ha-ha, I thought, I should start saying all those slang-phrase thingies I got from all the books I've read.  
  
"Bloody Hell, mum. This trunk weighs as much as the Queen!"  
  
"Abigail, that's not funny. Honestly. You're going to be living here; you should start respecting this beautiful country. Remember all those things we saw on the tour of Buckingham palace?"  
  
Yeah, I remember…I remember the hot tourist from Switzerland who was on the tour with us.  
  
I called for Victoria, my sister, to help me with the damn trunk. "Vicky! Help me with this thing!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah" I heard her say. Honestly, that girl is always on the look-out for guys. But, technically, I shouldn't talk.  
  
"Hey, Ab. Look at that guy with the red hair. Oooh, he's so tall! Lord, I love guys who are taller than me."  
  
"Meg, he looks like he's my age. Leave him to me. Besides, he might be a wizard. I could get his number for you." We both laughed. I read in this book that wizards don't have telephones. They use fireplaces. How they do it, don't ask. It beats the hell out of me.  
  
As me and Vick lugged the trunk onto the pavement, I dropped it hard, on her foot.  
  
"Oh, shit, Vicky! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What've you got in here?"  
  
"Books"  
  
"Oh my god." She said in disbelief-not. (I'm a really big reader.)  
  
"Look, it's not my fault. These Hogwarts people might not have decent fiction. Plus, I like our books better. Wizard's ones might be weird."  
  
  
  
"How do you know? You've never even read any, for god's sake. You only found out you were a witch a month ago."  
  
That's true. I got a letter a month ago telling me that I was a witch, and that I needed to come get educated and sorry that we didn't inform you sooner, blah blah blah. Apparently, they had missed me, when they were doing their world-wide search for witches and wizards. So when I was supposed to be put into this school when I was ELEVEN!! I'm now 15 and I'm going into my fifth year at Hogwarts. So where was I? Oh yes.  
  
"Look Vick, just drop it. Go off and find a magazine or whatever."  
  
"No, I want to help you with this", she grimaced.  
  
"Okay. Hey Will! Can you get my other bag from the back seat?"  
  
"'Kay." He said.  
  
Will's this big soccer fan. When he figured out that we were coming to London to drop me off, the only thing he could think of was watching a "football" match.  
  
All I could think of was watching Prince Harry. Sadly, my dream couldn't come true. I wonder if, when I'm a full-fledged witch, I could like, put a spell on him so that I could meet him. That would be hilarious.  
  
So my whole family entered King's Cross. Me and Victoria, struggling with the heavy trunk, which had more than books in it (I had stolen some of her clothes), Will carrying my canvas bag, and my mum and dad, the strongest of us all…not carrying anything.  
  
"Hey dad!" I shouted. "Can you give me a hand? I forgot my purse in the car. Just a sec"  
  
He came over and held the trunk while I dashed back to the car to get my purse. It's really great. I got it like 2 months ago, and I'm still in love with it. On the way there, I almost crashed into this old lady with a really weird hat. I think it had a vulture on it. Whatever.  
  
I came back to my family and we went off looking for Platform 9 ¾. I know that sounds really weird, but it's true. And apparently you have to like run at a wall to get to it. That kinda sucks 'cause only I can do it, since I'm the only witch in the family.  
  
"Well, here is Platform 9 and here is Platform 10. My guess is that you hurl yourself at the barrier in between", Will said.  
  
"Really" I said sarcastically, even though I hadn't figured it out. You can't let anybody know these things.  
  
So then it was time to say goodbye. I know I complain a lot about my dad, but really, he's a good guy. It's not HIS fault that granddad was really strict, and that he's strict too. You just kinda have to go along with his bad moods. And he is hilarious when he is in a good mood. He always laughs so hard at my jokes. I'm really going to miss that.  
  
"Bye Dad", I said.  
  
"Bye Abby. Be a good girl, and get good marks. I signed you up for that Arithmancy class, which is like math, I think…"  
  
"Common, Dad! Why did you do that? Never mind. I'm gonna miss you dad. I love you"  
  
"Thanks sweetheart. Oh, and one more thing. For your birthday, I got you a laptop. But it kinda seemed useless since you're going to be a witch and all and I don't think they have electricity, never mind a modem. But then I found this book in that Flourish and Blots store." He held up a book called "Be the Modern Wizard…Discover the Internet".  
  
"It turns out", my dad continued, "that you can magic your computer to work and even hook up to the internet."  
  
"That's so cool dad!"  
  
"Yes, but on one condition: you have to write me an e-mail every week and tell my EVERYTHING that's going on."  
  
"Of course! And now I can write to Samantha, Olivia, and Gracie."  
  
Then my mum turned to me.  
  
"I love you so much and if anything should happen to you, like…like…you were turned into a frog or something," I burst out laughing.  
  
"No, seriously" she said. "Please by careful. I would break my heart. I love you too much"  
  
"Okay mum, I promise I won't do anything stupid"  
  
She kissed me on the cheek and I looked at Vick.  
  
"Now Victoria", I teased, who are you going to have to tell about all those boy's funniness in class? You'll have no one to turn to. You'll be left on your own." I feigned a sigh. She just gave me a dirty look.  
  
"Yeah right. Now that you've gone, I can take all your clothes. You won't be needing them 'cause you have to wear a uniform."  
  
"Don't think you're that much better off. YOU still have to wear one too."  
  
"Yeah, but you probably have to wear one all the time because you're going to a boarding school."  
  
"Okay, okay, borrow whatever you like" Ha-ha, I thought, sine I've already brought them all.  
  
"I'll see you later, okay Vick? I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Yeah, me too. And remember: email me if you get any action." She winked at me.  
  
"Common Vicky. Shouldn't I be saying that to you? Look, just update me whenever possible. I'll try and get a phone."  
  
"Okay" We hugged and kissed and did our secret handshake. I know this is lame, but we only do it when we're feeling particularly giddy, because the handshake is a bit kooky.  
  
Then I faced Will, and punched him in the arm. He responded by putting me in the head block and knocking me to the ground. He was getting better at the whole karate thing. I was going to have to watch my back.  
  
"Will! Watch it!  
  
"Sorry Abs, it's instinct."  
  
"Yeah, yeah" I said massaging my neck. "So Will," I continued, "you won't get into any trouble? Ya know, you don't have your older sister to look after you. And you can't rely on Vicky to kick your enemy's asses"  
  
"Hey!" said Vick.  
  
"Don't worry. I think I'll do fine."  
  
"Right, I see you later then?"  
  
"Okay. I love you"  
  
I gave him a kiss. He is so cute. I know he's 13 and all, but he's still adorable. He'll be a heartbreaker. Like that redhead we saw. I wonder where he went… 


	2. The Train Ride Over

After I got through the barrier thingy and put my trunk into the holding car, I climbed onto the bright red train and started looking for a seat. I usually go for the back of the train, or bus or whatever, 'cause I know the funnest (or more fun, but who the hell cares, really?) people sit in the back. The first compartment I went into (which was the last one on the train) had two red-headed boys who looked EXACTLY alike, a black guy with cool dreads and three other pretty girls. But they looked about 2 years older than me.  
  
"Hey" I said.  
  
"Hey", said one of the twins. "I don't know you, are you new?"  
  
"Good guess there, Einstein" I said sarcastically with a smile.  
  
He laughed, which is a good thing, 'cause I had forgotten that Einstein wasn't a wizard.  
  
"Sorry" I said. "I'm Abigail. Call me Abby. I'm going into fifth year."  
  
"You a muggle?" asked the other twin. (Or it might have been the same one. I don't know. Twins confuse me.)  
  
What the hell? "What's a muggle?" I asked.  
  
"A non-magic person." Said the dude with dreads. (and quite nice ones, I might add)  
  
"Oh. Then no…but my family all are, so does that make me any different?" I asked.  
  
"No." said one of the twins. "But to others it does. Some of them have a weird opinion that wizard-born wizards are better than muggle-borns."  
  
"Well, then tell me who they are, so I can go punch them." I joked.  
  
They all laughed again, and the twin on the right said: "Hey, I like this one. It's got spunk. I think we should keep it."  
  
"Well that mighty kind of you mister", I teased back.  
  
They laughed again.  
  
"I'm George" said the twin on the right, "and this is my brother Fred"  
  
"Hey" I said.  
  
"And I'm Lee. And don't be fooled by them. The one on the right is FRED, and the other is George." Said the guy with dreads, winking at me. God he was cute. "And these fine ladies," (one of them punched Lee in the arm), "are Angelina, Alicia and Katie."  
  
I waved at them. They looked like a fun crowd, but I wanted to meet everyone else, so I said goodbye and stepped into the passageway.  
  
I knocked on the next compartment door, and when a voice said "come in", I came in.  
  
In this one, there were three people; two guy and a girl, who looked my age.  
  
I said, "Hey, I'm Abby. I'm new. I'm going into fifth year…who are you guys?"  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger", said the girl. She looked very refined and smart and all that. She didn't look like you could talk about guys with her, or gossip or whatever. But that's okay. She had brown hair, a bit like mine except mine's darker. It was very bushy and looked like mine does after I get out of bed and before I get the chance to put it into a high ponytail. I have no idea where I got my stupid thick hair; my parents both have fine hair. But I could tell that Hermione hadn't yet discovered the miracle of the ponytail.  
  
I gave her a smile and turned to one of the boys, who had black hair and glasses. I know he sounds like a geek, but he was actually kinda cute. His hair was all over the place and it reminded me of this guy back in Toronto who had the weirdest hair ever. It flipped all over the place.  
  
Anyway, this guy said, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter".  
  
"Hi. You can call me Abby", I said.  
  
He looked at me like he was expecting something else, but the only thing I could think of was to shake hands, and no way was I doing that. That's so old.  
  
Then I turned to the last guy, and almost fell over. He was the same guy that Meg had called hot.  
  
"Oh, it's you", I said, without thinking. I could've kicked myself.  
  
"What do you mean? Do I know you from somewhere? Sorry, but you don't look familiar."  
  
"No, no", I stuttered, kind of shocked. "Don't worry, it's just that my sister saw you on the way in and said you were cute and I said if you were a wizard then I'd get your number, but of course you don't have a number, cos you're a wizard and I'm really sorry, just never mind…okay, I'm making an ass of myself, and just babbling, so shut me up anytime you think is good, um I think I'll leave now." Oh shit. They were looking at me really crazily. And I was feeling very loopy. God, I had to get out of there. So I rushed out of there before I got Reddie's, as I had now named him, name. As I left, I could here Reddie asking what I meant when I said that he didn't have a number, and did Harry have a number, before I heard Hermione explaining that I had meant phone number. Oh God. I leaned against the wall for a minute before I realized that the train was moving.  
  
I decided to take my chance with another compartment and an hour and a half later, I was chatting easily with five other people in my year whose names were Dean, Lavender, Seamus and another set of twins, whose names were Parvati and Padma. Dean was just asking me if I like football, which I assumed was soccer, in Canada, and I was saying I like hockey better, when Harry came in and asked if I knew what Chocolate frogs were and if I wanted to try some.  
  
"Sure" I said, since Hermione and Harry looked like cool people and I could easily avoid Reddie for a while.  
  
So we trooped off to their compartment, after I waved goodbye to the rest of them. They really were nice, especially Parvati and Lavender. Lavender reminded me of Gracie.  
  
I went inside the compartment with Harry grinning sheepishly at Red-hot, who introduced himself as Ron Weasley. I thought I had better apologize to him, but I could wait 'til we were alone.  
  
"So, Abby", Hermione said, "what school sis you go to before? You're American right? I've never heard of an American wizard school."  
  
"Actually", I corrected, "I'm Canadian. I live in Toronto. And I didn't go to a magic school. I didn't find out I was a witch until about a month ago."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry, "I thought you said you were in our year. You'll be put with the first years."  
  
Ron gave me a sympathetic look.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore talked to me about that. He said that cause I didn't find out I was a witch for so long, I have all this pent up magic talent. So, I'm already up to your level, I just have to learn how to control it. He said I have to go to tutorials for a while so that I can get used to all the magic. So I'll be in all your classes, but I'll be working extra hard to get to your skill level." I finished my long monologue with a smile.  
  
"Well, you won't be working as hard as Hermione, she doesn't leave the library."  
  
Hermione gave him a withering look, while I asked her: "Oh, is there a library? God, I love those things. I used to borrow like 10 books at a time at home."  
  
She smiled at me as the boys rolled their eyes.  
  
I gave Harry a gentle punch and sat down next to him.  
  
Suddenly, the doors slid open a guy who honest to god looked like a snake, came in. Behind him stood two dudes who could've fooled me into thinking they were two hunks of my mum's meatloaf. They had this dazed and confused look on them which was really hilarious.  
  
"Well, well, look who it is. Are you taking a moment to mourn for your fool of parents Potty? Here's a tissue. And you Weasel", the blonde one sneered, "haven't you gone to live in the streets yet? Here's a knut, pauper. I'm feeling generous today."  
  
Whoa, who the in the name of David Beckham was this asshole?  
  
"Look, get out of the compartment, and stop insulting my friends." I said.  
  
"Oh, I'm shaking in my booties."  
  
"Whatever, dude" I said giving him the finger. I really hate to do it, but what a jerk this guy was.  
  
He looked at me strangely and went out.  
  
"Cool, Abby" Ron said, and I blushed.  
  
We all sat down and talked for the rest of the way. 


	3. A Talk with Dumbledore

When we got to the station, I got out with Harry, Hermione and Ron. They headed over to some horseless carriages that kinda freaked me out, but I had gotten special instructions that I was supposed to find a man named Hagrid.  
  
"Hey, Harry" I said, "do you know who 'Hagrid' is? I'm supposed to find him so he can take me there."  
  
"Yeah", he replied, "he's the really tall guy. He's half-giant."  
  
"Half-giant?" I squeaked.  
  
"I know…there he is over by the caboose. I'll see you inside, okay?" he said, smiling at me.  
  
"Right." I replied, and set off towards the very shaggy-looking man.  
  
I had to push my way through many excited looking students. I almost fell down once. Fortunately, this Hagrid was so huge, I could see him over all the heads of the students.  
  
"Hey. I'm Abby Wilkinson" I said nervously.  
  
" 'ello m'dear! I'm 'agrid! Pleased to meet yer!" He boomed.  
  
"You too."  
  
"I'm to be taking special care o' you this year" he said proudly.  
  
Oh shit. I didn't want to singled out.  
  
"So…um, do you take care of anyone else?" I said hopefully.  
  
"I take care o' 'arry Potter."  
  
"Really? Why?" I asked.  
  
"You don't know? Oh dear. Well, I'm sure Dumbledore will explain it all when you get there. Although it is all very strange."  
  
What was he talking about? "What? Tell me. Please?" I asked. I wonder what's up with this Harry dude.  
  
"Well, come on." Hagrid said and beckoned me.  
  
We came to the edge of a huge lake, where I got into these boats with three other kids, who looked younger than me. The sun had gone down, and I had to squint to see around me. The water was like a pane of glass, smooth, you know? The day had been cloudy, but as we started crossing, the moon came out and I gasped. I got my first look at Hogwarts…and it was beautiful. There were so many turrets and the building stood so high in the sky that people could probably see it for miles. There were lights in the windows, which gave it a beautiful glow type of thing, because it contrasted with the black of the rest of the building, although I supposed it wasn't in the day. I turned my attention to the lake. I gasped as I thought I saw an octopus leg (!!!) come out of the water and splash one of the boats. This is crazy!!  
  
Finally, we passed through this opening in the rock cliff thing, where Hogwarts was built on top of. We got out of boats and walked up some stones steps, and up to a large door, where Hagrid knocked on the door. The door opened and a lady with grey hair pulled up in a bun, wearing velvet forest green robes said "Thank you Hagrid". She said. I'll take it from here. Then she smiled. Hagrid winked at me before he left. I wondered what else he did in the school other than get the first-timers to the school safely.  
  
The witch looked at everyone, but she looked at me directly in the eye. Probably cos I was about 2 feet taller than the other people.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts" she started, before a girl with short blonde hair put up her hand and asked when dinner was. The witch put her lips together to form a REALLY thin line. I guess she didn't like that.  
  
She cleared her throat. "As I was saying, welcome to Hogwarts. Shortly you will be taken in to the Dinning Hall, where you will be sorted into a House. There are four, and each has a fascinating and proud history and each has produced fine wizards. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin." This last house made me shiver. I don't know why. It had a creepy vibe to it. Whatever.  
  
"Is a Miss. Abigail Wilkinson here?" she asked.  
  
"Um…yeah, I am right here." I said.  
  
"Well, the Headmaster would like to speak tot you privately before the Sorting begins. Will you lease go into that office to your left?"  
  
"Suuuure." I said, and walked into the office.  
  
I saw an old man sitting behind a desk at the back. On the desk was a name that said: "Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress"  
  
"Ummm…I'm supposing you're not Professor McGonagall?" I said nervously.  
  
"Yes." He said with a sparkle in his blue eyes. "I'm here to give you some background about a couple of things you'll need to know as a witch."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Firstly, about Harry Potter –"  
  
"Oh, I met him on the train!" I interrupted.  
  
"Yes, well. He a very special boy. About 15 years ago, a very powerful dark wizard killed both his parents. He was the only survivor. I want you to understand the importance of this. The dark wizard, whose name is Voldemort, was extremely powerful, and all witches and wizards alike were frightened to death of him. He killed for fun and he was a malicious wizard. All who stood in his way perished. All wizards and witches are scared to say his name. They call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named. This is the effect he and his followers, called Death Eaters, would have taken over the whole wizard world if it had not been for Harry Potter. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the spell defected and Harry survived, giving Harry only a lightening-shaped scar, but leaving Voldemort powerless. He fled, and Harry went to live with his aunt and uncle, as a muggle, oh, those are non-magic people, by the way. However, last year, in his fourth year at Hogwarts, Voldemort came back from his powerless state and is, at this moment, gathering strength. I would like you to know the serious of this situation, Fiona. It is important to always be alert and watchful. I would like you to speak to me directly if you see anything suspicious." Suddenly he smiled. "However, I do want you to enjoy yourself and make friends. Being at Hogwarts is very special, as well as being a witch. Use your power for the best causes." Then he winked at me.  
  
"Well, thank you sir." I said. "I am really very happy to be a witch. I'm also excited and a little bit scared. I mean…" I trailed off.  
  
"What?" He asked kindly.  
  
"What if everyone is better at everything than me? What if I can't keep up?"  
  
"Ahhh…this brings me to my next point. You will be having a tutorial every week night at 6 o'clock with Professor McGonagall. That's the teacher outside. She will help you to control you skills. I suggest you don't worry about it at the moment. Now, shall we go and enjoy the feast?"  
  
"Yeah, okay…" I said and we walked outside into the Hall. Professor McGonagall was there with the rest of the first years looking a little annoyed.  
  
"Headmaster, I had hoped you would have been shorter. The students are getting restless."  
  
"Oh course Professor. I am very sorry. Let me take my place at the table."  
  
He went off and we stood in the hall for 2 minutes before Prof. McGonagall put us into a line and led us into the Dining Hall. By this time, I was getting kind of nervous. Actually, that's an understatement. I was scared out of my mind. My stomach was doing flip-flops and I felt like I did before a big presentation in front of my class, until I stared speaking. I have this weird thing that I only get scared talking in front of people BEFORE I start the actual speaking. Anyway, there I was standing in front of the whole school feeling like I was about to throw up, when Prof. McGonagall put this raggedy and tattered hat on a stool at the front of the Hall. It was one of those stereotypical witch's hats with loads of patches. I was staring at it (along with the whole school) when one of the rips (and there were many) opened wide and turned into…a MOUTH!! It started singing a song about each of the four Houses in Hogwarts and how each has different qualities that are valuable. Hufflepuff was loyal and hardworking, Ravenclaw was studious, Slytherin was determined and Gryffindor was brave. The hat was going to be put on my head and READ MY THOUGHTS. How weird is that? Although, I suppose it's kinda cool, like that movie "What Women Want". I laughed to myself. Anyway, the hat was going to decide what house you're supposed to be in.  
  
McGonagall took out a scroll, unrolled it and started reading names in alphabetical order. These respective people came up and put on the hat, sat there for as short as two seconds, like Rachael Martin, or as long as like 5 minutes, like Bill Robinson. Since my last name begins with 'W', I had to wait for the longest time. In fact, to my surprise (not) I was last. "Wilkinson, Abigail" called Prof. McGonagall.  
  
I slowly walked to the stool and put the hat on my head.  
  
"Hmmm," said a voice in my ear. "I can see that you like to read…"  
  
"I love to!" I thought.  
  
"And that you want to be adventurous like the heroes in your book, you want to be brave.  
  
Well, Abigail, I can tell you this. You are brave my dear. This means you go to  
  
GRYFFINDOR!" He shouted the last word to the whole school, and hurt my eardrums in the process.  
  
I walked over to the table with the cheering people and the red tablecloth. I recognized all the people I had met on the train and of course, Harry Potter. Now that I knew his background, I looked at him in a whole different light. He was this important, special person who saved thousands, and probably millions of people when he was just a baby. I mean, that's GOT to have an effect on how you view a person. As I sat down beside Hermione and across from Ron and Hermione, I couldn't help staring at his. I think I liked it better when he was just a normal kid, like me. Now, he was kind of, I dunno, untouchable. I can't explain it. I was having one of those moods where I was all philosophical and stuff like that. It's usually pretty rare.  
  
Anyhow, Harry woke me up from my meditation by asking:  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
"What? Uh? Oh…umm…" I looked for something to distract him from telling me it was rude to stare. "Look at the ceiling! It's really beautiful. How does it look so real?"  
  
Unfortunately, he wasn't swayed easily.  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"Who told me what?" I asked, turning bright red.  
  
"About my…history. I mean why else would you be staring at me like that?"  
  
"Well, maybe it was because I am fascinated with your…um…glasses! They are really kind of cool I could be cos I think you look cute in them. Ever think of that?" I said with a smile, still trying to get away from the subject.  
  
He blushed, but still looked skeptical.  
  
"Okay, okay." I said, giving in. "the Headmaster…um, Dumbledore." God, I was horrible at remembering names.  
  
"Did he tell you what happened last year?" he asked, warily.  
  
"Yeah, well, basically. But I won't ask you about it. Don't worry."  
  
He gave me a smile and I turned my attention to Rona and Hermione who were bickering. Isn't that a cool word? Hahaha. Anyway, I think Ron was complaining about how Seamus had taken all the mint humbugs (what the hell are they? I'd have to ask Harry later) and Hermione was telling him not to complain as much. They looked kinda cute, fighting like that. Both their cheeks were flushed and finally Hermione gave a little sigh and finished her dinner and started reading a really thick book that looked like a text book. Ron just rolled his eyes and looked at me.  
  
"So, what's Toronto like?"  
  
"Well, it's definitely not as big or busy as London, but it's pretty big. I mean, it's the biggest city in Canada."  
  
"I've been to Toronto once" said Dean, who was sitting beside Harry. "It was cool. There is this huge thin tower downtown with a sphere oval thing two thirds up. Here, I'll draw it for you, Ron." He did a perfect drawing of it, and I told him so.  
  
"Yeah, and it's on Lake Ontario. You can take a ferry to the islands and have a picnic. And on Queen Street, there's the coolest shopping EVER."  
  
"I remember." Said Dean. "My sister bought a singlet in a shop there."  
  
"What's a 'singlet'?" I asked.  
  
"It's a tight sleeveless top for girls. The straps are like strings." Offered Hermione.  
  
"Ohhhh." I said, understanding. "Like a spaghetti-strap tank top."  
  
"Um, okay." Said Hermione, laughing.  
  
"What?" I said, offended.  
  
"The British way is so much easier."  
  
"No, no, no. That's the official name…I think. Everyone just calls it a tank top."  
  
We laughed as Ron said "I don't think all this is really worth it. Honestly, you girls worry about the weirdest things."  
  
It was time to go up to bed. As I walked up with Hermione, Harry and Ron, I got the feeling that I would spend a lot of time exploring these thousands of hallways, room and stairs, and not on purpose. I have the WORST sense of direction. It took me a whole year to figure out my way around my old school and it only had two floors and two stairs. I was going to need a guide with me at all times. And I hate following people around.  
  
We got to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress who was, can you believe it, MOVING. So were all the other thousands of pictures around us, I realized.  
  
"Oh my God", I whispered to Hermione, "do they always move?"  
  
"Yeah", she said laughing, "but you get used to it."  
  
She said something that sounded like "Ribbitygibbet", but I doubt it. I mean, who was she saying this nonsense word to?  
  
Suddenly, the fat lady said "Excellent my dears," and swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall.  
  
"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room" said Ron, as I climbed through.  
  
It was AMAZING. There were big windows with window seats, couches, tables, huge armchairs and a roaring fireplace.  
  
"The stairs to the right lead up to the boy's dorms" said Hermione, "and to the left," she said pointing, "those stairs lead up to the girls dormitories."  
  
I was sooo tired that I waved goodnight to the boys and followed Hermione up the stairs into a room labeled 'Fifth Years' and I practically FELL onto my bed without noticing that my bed was a CANOPY bed, for god's sake, which is what I've always wanted. (The closest I've ever gotten to one was a mosquito net) I just ripped (not literally) off my robes and climbed under the thick covers still wearing my tank top and my sweat pants which I had had underneath my robes. I said goodnight to Hermione, Parvati and Lavender and instantly fell asleep. 


	4. Potions Class

A/N I've just realized that I haven't ever put disclaimers on any of my chapters! Well, to whoever didn't guess, none of the characters are mine except for Abby and her family, blah, blah, blah, you get the picture. This is another chapter 4 cos the other one has no spaces in it and it's kinda hard to read. So I hope this one works.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The next morning, I woke up to someone talking REALLY loudly for so early. I mean, come ON! It must have been like 7 o'clock! In the MORNING! It turned out to be Lavender and Parvati complaining that they didn't have any more teen magazines to read.  
  
"Morning guys. I have a couple if you want." I interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Oh excellent Abby!" Parvati yelled and jumped onto my bed.  
  
I laughed and started to sit up. Fortunately, it doesn't usually take me that long to wake up once my eyes are open. I rolled out of bed and onto the floor where I bumped into Hermione, who was putting on brightly coloured and mismatching socks.  
  
"Hey Herm. Where'd you get those cool socks? Did they come like that?"  
  
"No," she said with a smile, "a house elf who is obsessed with mismatched socks."  
  
"What's house elf?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Oh my gosh! They are unpaid, overworked SLAVES, Abby! They get no respect or holidays. You have to join my campaign. It's called Society for the Protection of Elfish Workfare. We work to protect these poor creatures. Can you believe how they are treated?"  
  
I was kinda confused.  
  
"Wait Hermione. Do you mean like black slavery, but with elves? That's horrible. I mean, shouldn't they have rights or something? Slavery is a big issue. I read a bunch of books on it when we had to do a unit on it in grade five. Canada was like a freedom land for all the escaped slaves. I can lend you some books on it if you want. They're in my trunk. Just a sec."  
  
I went over to my trunk and unlocked it. I took out my robes and put them on the floor. Then I took out some books on slavery. They were fiction, but I suppose they're good anyway. I also took out a book for me to read during the day. I have a tendency to bring a book with me everywhere I go. It's useful in classes where I can't be bothered to listen to the teacher.  
  
"Here ya go Herm."  
  
"That's brilliant, thanks Abby."  
  
"No problem. Can you wait for me to get changed? I only take a second to get dressed. And then I have to put on my contacts. That won't take very longer either. Please?"  
  
"Sure." She agreed. "I'll just go down to the common room and start this book." I put on my kilt and shirt with my red and gold tie. I couldn't put on my make-up or do my hair until I put on my contacts. I have really bad eyesight, and I can't see for shit when I'm not wearing my contacts.  
  
I headed down the hall and into the bathroom where I saw Lavender and Parvati putting on their make-up. As I put in the left contact, Lavender screeched "What the hell are you doing to your EYE?!"  
  
"Don't worry." I said, laughing. "They're just contact lenses. They're like glasses, but you put them directly on your eye. Then you don't have to wear ugly glasses like mine." I held up my thick framed glasses. They look horrible on me.  
  
"That's really cool. I wonder if Padma could get any. She just got glasses this summer." Added Parvati.  
  
They kept asking me questions about contacts and it took me longer than I expected to put on my make-up and do my hair. When I finally went downstairs to meet Hermione, she was looking at her watch.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry." I said with a lopsided smile.  
  
"That's okay." She said, "I'm still waiting for Harry and Ron."  
  
Just as she said it, Harry came down the stairs. Hermione looked exasperated.  
  
"Where's Ron? I'm getting really hungry. Plus I want to get our schedule for this year. And I need to stop by the library before our first class."  
  
"What, for school? You haven't had any classes yet." I asked, disbelieving.  
  
But she didn't hear me. She was looking at the stairs where Ron was descending. And she was smiling. What is up with that? I wondered if there was something between them. I mean, wasn't she just complaining about being late? And now she's happy and chatting with Ron? Excuse me, but did I miss something?  
  
As we started out the portrait hole, I pulled Harry aside.  
  
"Hey Harry, what's up between Hermione and Ron? Are they like going out or something?"  
  
"No. They both like each other but are too dense to either admit it to each other or themselves. Everyone knows except them. One minute they're best friends and flirting and so on, and the next, they're at each other's throats. They fight about EVERYTHING. You get used to it after a while."  
  
"So there's a whole lot of sexual tension going on?" I asked with a grin. "Yeah. That's a good way to put it."  
  
We got down to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. I was helping myself to a piece of toast when Hermione handed me my timetable. I looked at it and found that I had double potions first period. That was the class I was looking forward to the most cos I like to cook at home. Mum sometimes gets me to bake the desert or whatever for big family event and I figured that Potions would be like making soup or something like that.  
  
Beside me, Ron let out a moan.  
  
"Oh, for the love of Merlin's Beard! Will they not give us a break? Potions?! At 9 o' clock? In the morning? With SYLTHERIN? Can it get more worse? Arrrgh!"  
  
"What's wrong with Potions? And Slytherin?" I asked confused.  
  
"Look up at the teacher's table, Abby." said Ron "The one with the greasy black hair is Professor Snape, the bloke who teaches Potions. He's the head of Slytherin, and he favors them hugely. And he HATES Gryffindor. So when we have Potions class with them, he always tries to take points away from our house, and award them to Slytherin. He's a real nasty git."  
  
"Yeah, you better watch out for him." Added Harry.  
  
"And he's always threatening to poison you with your own potion", said Seamus, who had been listening to our conversation.  
  
Well, there goes my hope of a good morning. Lord.  
  
We headed down to the dungeons, which really gave me the creeps. It was very dark down there with only candles to light it. The candles didn't have much effect. When we got into the classroom, there were all these pickled animals and eyeballs and really gross stuff like that on shelves. I'm sorry, but this Professor had a REALLY bad decorator. I started walking over to the seat beside Hermione, but I was shoved over by the blonde- haired ass who I "met" on the train.  
  
"Hey Mudblood," he smirked. "What's your name again? Mary Sue?"  
  
"No. Where'd you get that name?"  
  
He smirked again. He was really getting on my nerves.  
  
I shoved past him and sat down next to Hermione. She smiled at me and I took out my pen which Gracie had bought me before I left. It was pink, which is her favorite colour, not mine, but whatever. "Er, sorry, but you're not allowed to use pens in school. It's only quills. And especially not pink ink." Said Hermione.  
  
"Well, umm, I didn't know that. Nobody told me. I'll just use it until a teacher tells me not to. Don't worry." I winked at her, so she'd get it.  
  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
" 'Kay, thanks."  
  
Professor Snape turned out to be a real ass, just like that dude, Malfig, or.um, whatever his name is.  
  
Anyway, he started the lesson with this huge boring lecture, and I would've fallen asleep, but from all I've heard of this guy, I figured it would probably be a good idea to listen. And it was a good idea too, 'cause he kept asking me questions.which, by the way, I didn't know the answers to. In fact, the only words I understood in the God-damn lecture were "potion", "mix", "you" and "dunderheads". All the other words were gobbledygook. They made NO sense WHATSOEVER.  
  
I was trying to make notes, but seriously, the guy was talking way too fast. And I can't write and listen at the same time, so when he asked me what the properties of the Something-or-other slow-acting venom, HOW does he expect me to know the stupid answer. Honestly, I got so mad. Well, I got so mad later. Right then, I was panicking like I have never panicked before cos not only did I not know the answer, but I had also not heard of slow- acting venoms. I thought there was only one type: regular. But nooo. Apparently, I'm wrong.  
  
Anyway, here's my answer: "Well, umm.you see, with slow acting venoms.it takes a while to , you know, get going.so the advantage of that is that the guy who poisoned the victim, will, um, probably not get caught 'cause they would be far away when the victim starts showing symptoms." Aha! How creative is that! I looked around, very pleased with myself, but all I saw was Hermione looking at me and Ron and Harry silently laughing. I looked up at Snape who was staring at me with a look of murder in his eyes.  
  
"We do not make jokes in this classroom, Abigail. 10 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Oh shit. Maybe my answer wasn't so great. 


	5. Two More Classes, sort of

After Potions class, I was pretty pissed off. I mean, what's Snape's PROBLEM?  
  
"Grrrrr. Why is Snape such an idiot?" I asked over my salami sandwich at lunchtime.  
  
"He's got a bludger up his arse, that's his problem." Answered Dean. I had noticed in  
  
Potions that Dean had had to answer a lot of questions too.  
  
"I fell asleep in his class last year, so he's especially hard on me" Added Dean. Ahhh. That's why.  
  
"Don't worry about it Abbey. I'm sure he'll stop picking on you eventually." Said Lavender. "And actually, could I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Who's Madonna?"  
  
"Yeah, and who is Nelly Furtado? She's on the cover of this one." Parvati said, pointing to the cover of one of the magazines I leant the two girls this morning.  
  
"Oooh. Look at him. He's cute. Who's he?" asked Padma, who had come over to talk to her sister.  
  
"That's Josh Hartnett. Isn't he hot? My cousin has the hugest crush on him, but he already has a girlfriend."  
  
Then I turned to Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"Madonna and Nelly Furtado are both muggle singers. I can tell you more later. When do we have free time? You can listen to a couple of their songs. And I can tell you about other bands I like. Okay?"  
  
"Sure." Answered Parvati and Lavender together.  
  
I grinned. Now I can set up my laptop.  
  
As I walked out of the Great Hall with Parvati, I looked at my timetable to see what class I had next.  
  
"I have Arithmancy. Do have it too?"  
  
"No, I have Divination."  
  
"Okay. I'll just go up to the dorm to get my books. Do you know who else has Arithmancy with me?"  
  
"I think Hermione does, but she's already gone to class."  
  
"Okay, I'll find the class by myself."  
  
"See you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I walked up to the dorm slowly. I still had about 10 minutes and I was sure that the teacher wouldn't mind if I was a couple minutes late. I wasn't really looking forward to this class. My average math mark in my old school wasn't all that great. I got to the dorm and picked up my Arithmancy books and headed out the portrait door. As I walked along the corridors, I wondered who I could ask for directions. I popped a Nicorete gum into my mouth.  
  
I have a confession to make. I've been smoking since I was in grade 7. Anyway, I know it's horrible and wrong and gross and addictive and all that, but everyone was doing it. Anyway, I figured that I probably shouldn't smoke at Hogwarts. So I'm quitting. And the best way to do that is to use this gum. So far I've been really good. Plus there's no temptation here. I don't think wizards and witches sell cigarettes and no one here is a smoker, as far as I know.  
  
Anyway, I looked around for other students. The trouble was, there was none. I looked for about 10 minutes. I glanced at my watch. I was already 5 minutes late. I guess all the students showed up on time at this school. I started randomly looking in class room doors, but I couldn't find the damn class. I started to get frustrated. Why were there so many god-damn rooms in this place? And the staircases are always moving. I got lost in about 15 minutes. I didn't know where I was. Nothing looked familiar, but I don't think I was very high up. I remembered what Harry had said on the train here about how there was secret passages and stuff like that here.  
  
So I felt along the walls, and sure enough I found a passage hidden behind a carpet hanging on the wall. I stepped behind it and started walking along the dark passage. I couldn't see a lot, and I wished I had a flashlight. After about 5 minutes of walking along that scary passage, I started to get claustrophobic and panicky. I really shouldn't have gone down here.  
  
"Calm down", I ordered myself. "It'll be over in a sec". God I wished I had a cigarette. Finally, I came to the end of the passage and felt a carpet thingy. I pushed my way out of the stuffy secret hall thing and found myself in the Entrance Hall.  
  
Thank God. I decided to go outside for a moment to take a rest. I walked around for a bit and leaned against a huge log on the shore beside the lake. I let out a sound of frustration.  
  
"I want a cigarette!" I half-screamed.  
  
"Well, you just could have asked politely", sneered a voice from the other side of log.  
  
"Gahhhh!" I screamed.  
  
I turned around and there was that asshole Malfig.  
  
"You surprised me." I told him.  
  
"I know." He relplied. "That's why I did it."  
  
He is so annoying . "Look, do you have a cigarette?" I asked exasperatingly. I didn't care. I had just been in a traumatic experience.sort of.  
  
"Not for you."  
  
"Fine. What do you want for it?" I asked.  
  
"I was joking loser. Here." He handed me a cigarette.  
  
I lit it and leaned next to Malfig or Malfoy or whatever his name is.  
  
"What are you doing out here, Mary Sue?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be inside like a good little girl?"  
  
"Shut up. I got lost on my way to Arithmancy.plus I really didn't feel like doing math."  
  
"Well, that makes two of us. And I really didn't feel like being in the same class as Granger. She's annoyed me enough today."  
  
"What are you talking about? Who's Granger? Is he in Slytherin?"  
  
"No you stupid girl, it's Hermione."  
  
"Ohhhh." I paused. "She's not that bad. I think she should lay off all the studying though. I don't think it's healthy."  
  
"You can say that again. She thinks she's so perfect."  
  
"Look dude: She. Is. Not. That. Bad. I think she's really nice, and any way I don't want to talk about people behind their backs. It's dumb."  
  
"Whatever you say, Mary Sue."  
  
"Stop calling me that! My name is Abbey!"  
  
I walked away, putting a mint in my mouth and spraying on my vanilla perfume. Malfoy was such an asshole.  
  
I went back up to my dorm and found a seventh year student reading a textbook. I asked him for directions to the Arithmancy class. I glanced at my watch and saw their was only 25 minutes left in the class. I decided to run 'cause I figured I had missed enough already. As I ran into the room, everyone looked up from their work.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm sorry." I said, a little out of breath.  
  
"Excuse me, miss-?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Abbey."  
  
"Have you looked at the time? What do you think you're doing coming in to class this late?"  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry," I replied. "I got really lost. I had to find someone to ask for directions, and there was no one around."  
  
"Yes, because they are all in class. Where YOU should have been. Next time ask for directions before you come to class. Now please sit down."  
  
I sank into the nearest seat, beside Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione. What's this teacher's name again?"  
  
"It's Professor Vector. But shhhh. The lessons almost over."  
  
Okee-dokke. As the last 20 minutes of the class went by I started to realize that this was going to be one of the most boring classes on my schedule. Math is totally not my thing. I get so confused and then I just drift off into dreamland.I wonder what my friends were doing right now? Hmm.  
  
"Abbey!" Hermione hissed at me. "The lesson's over."  
  
"Oh!" I jumped back to reality and bumped my knee on the desk. Hard. "Owwww."  
  
"Your eyes were glazed over. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just daydreaming. Are the classes this bad, or what?"  
  
"Actually, I thought it was fascinating. This is my favorite class."  
  
Hmmmm. Okay.  
  
"Umm. Well that's cool. What class do you have next?" I asked trying to find my schedule in my cluttered bag.  
  
"It's Care of Magical Creatures. Do you have that too? We can walk together so you don't get lost." Hermione smiled at me.  
  
"Thanks." I said gratefully. "Is this class cool? I've never seen a real Magical Creature before. Are they like Dragons and Unicorns and stuff like that?"  
  
"Yeah, but we don't get to see that kind of thing, since they're too dangerous. But the class is sometimes good. The teacher is Hagrid, Groundkeeper, and he's really nice, although HUGE. He's half-giant, but that doesn't matter at all. The only problem is that he always wants to have dangerous animals as pets. In our first year, he tried to keep a dragon! It was a disaster. The dragon even bit Ron in the hand and it swelled up really badly."  
  
"Wow. Um, where are we going? Isn't this the Entrance Hall?"  
  
"Oh. The class is outside. Near Hagrid's hut."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
I followed her outside and across the grass over to a hut where a whole bunch of students were gathered including, unfortunately, Malfoy.  
  
"Hey Mary Sue! Find your way to class?" He sneered.  
  
An idea came into my head, so I walked over to the stupid guy.  
  
Hermione glanced at me questioningly, but I rolled my eyes at her as I walked over to Malfoy.  
  
"Look Malfoy, you idiot, I have a question to ask you."  
  
"Really? And I'm supposed to be interested?"  
  
"Yeah, 'cause it involves you and you're so self-absorbed, that's the only thing that interests you."  
  
"Look. I can curse you at any second, so make it quick."  
  
"Whatever. You have cigarettes. I don't. I have absolutely no idea where to get them in the Wizarding world, so how 'bout I pay you for you cigarettes? What's your price?"  
  
"Fine. 5 sickles per pack."  
  
"Great" I scowled. "Here you go", I said, pulling out some of the money mum had given me before I left. Malfoy handed me a pack of cigarettes, and I walked away, without looking back.  
  
As I approached Hermione and the boys, I saw them whispering together.  
  
"Hey, you guys. What's up."  
  
"Nothing." Ron said quickly. "So you're friends with Malfoy", he asked with clear hatred in his voice."  
  
"Yeah right" I scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. He's the biggest asshole I've ever met. I just needed to ask him something."  
  
"Okay" Said Ron, still looking unsatisfied.  
  
"Look, if I go over to him right now and punch him in the face, will you believe me?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Yeah, that'd be fantastic."  
  
The rest of the lesson went fine and when I went to bed that night, I was feeling like I could get used to this place very quickly. It wasn't half- bad, and being a witch was crazy-amazing. 


End file.
